


A Swan By Any Other Name

by Hughville



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: Emma is curious to know why Hook doesn't call her by her first name.





	A Swan By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaballerina89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaballerina89/gifts), [athousandsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/gifts).



> While organizing my very messy external hard drive, I found several Captain Swan fics I wrote after the S3 two part finale, _Snow Drifts_ and _There's No Place Like Home_. This is one of them.

Late afternoon sunlight suffused Emma’s room. She stretched lazily and rolled on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. Reaching out, she traced a line from Killian’s chin over his chest and down his stomach before dipping beneath the sheet. He awoke with a start when her hand found its target.  
“Careful, Swan,” he said as her hand slid over him. “That’s precious merchandise you’re handling there.”  
Smiling, she released him and moved her hand up to his chest. She ran her hand through the thick hair and twirled several strands around her fingers. Killian watched her closely.  
“Not regretting this are you?” he asked.  
“Never,” Emma told him and laid her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her and toyed with the long tangled strands of her hair. The muted light turned her golden hair the color of summer wheat. He turned his head and looked at her.  
“So, what are you thinking about, Swan?” he asked as his hand slid down the smooth skin of her back.  
Emma shifted and slipped one leg between his settling more comfortably against him. “Why don’t you call me Emma?” she asked her breath warming his neck.  
“Is it your wish for me to call you Emma?” He slid his hand over her narrow waist and traced the muscles in her stomach.  
“Well, you either call me Love or Swan. I just wondered why you don’t call me Emma,” she told him as she ran her finger along his collarbone.  
Killan sighed and kissed her forehead. The previous night left him feeling his age. Traveling through time, returning to Storybrooke, seeing Emma inadvertently break Regina’s heart and then finally allowing him to make love to her took its toll on both of them. Emma sent Henry to stay with Regina in hopes of somehow making amends. Her parents returned home with her newborn brother, Neal. So, they spent the night and now most of the day in bed, making love. He knew he shouldn’t let her sleep earlier. Now alert and awake she had questions.  
“You are my Love,” he began. “As for calling you Swan, well, think about a swan. It is beautiful, graceful and serene; all qualities you posses.”  
Emma rolled onto him and braced her arms on either side of his head. She raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” she laughed. “You think I’m beautiful, graceful and serene? Really?”  
Killian squirmed slightly beneath her. “Yes.”  
She held his face in her hands. “Then why are you squirming?”  
“You’re lying on top of me and I am a man.”  
Dipping her head, she nipped his neck making him moan. Then he felt her breath against his ear. “I guess I don’t mind if you call me Swan, then.”  
“Good,” he whispered against her fragrant hair. “And I’ll always know your mood depending on which name you use for me.”  
Emma popped up and looked at him. He smiled into her clear blue-green eyes. “If you call me Killian, or moan it or better yet scream it, I know I’m in your good graces. However, if you call me Hook, I know I’ve made some gaffe for which I will pay dearly.”  
“Killian.”  
He smiled and rubbed his lips. “Yes, my beautiful Swan?”  
“Kiss your Swan,” she whispered.  
“Yes, Love.”  
Pulling her head down, he kissed her deeply and rolled her beneath him.   
He rarely called her Emma and she occasionally called him Hook. That was fine for both of them.


End file.
